


【JS】圣诞节与红领带（R）

by yesterdayrain



Series: 节日系列 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: -其实就是一个不老实的秘书J把一个不霸道的总裁S在圣诞节吃干抹尽的故事（真的-撒糖开车两不误-节日系列之一
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔
Series: 节日系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913866
Kudos: 5





	【JS】圣诞节与红领带（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

01.

“樱井さん，这是刚刚的会议记录，以及需要您签字的合同。”

松本润站在一边，直到樱井翔结束了通话才把厚厚一叠文件放在桌上。

“啊，谢了。”樱井翔放下手机伸了个懒腰，脚尖轻轻一点老板椅就转过了半圈。他透过巨大的落地窗望下去，有些在意缓缓降下的夜幕以及逐渐点亮的街景，“这几天是什么特殊的日子吗？总觉得比平时多了点节日的气氛。”

“明天是圣诞节。”松本润一愣。

“已经24号了啊——今天是平安夜呢。”樱井翔抬起手表看了一眼，恍然大悟地揉了揉太阳穴，“啧，难怪都在问我有没有空。”

“总裁晚上……”松本润正在把桌上散落的纸张归拢到一块儿，熟门熟路地整理着杂乱无章的办公桌。他听到樱井的自言自语动作不由一顿，状似无意地问道，“是有约吗？”

“怎么说呢，算是吧。”樱井翔笑着答道，“松本くん呢？这样的日子要跟喜欢的人见面的吧？”

“诶？不、我没有——”

“这有什么不好意思的。”樱井翔打断他企图辩解的话，挥了挥手，“有约就早点回去吧。我也要准备走了。”

“今天这么早？”松本润打开衣柜拿出大衣递给他。

“因为我还没有买礼物。圣诞节要是不送点什么，女人总有办法缠得你不得安宁。”樱井翔有点头痛地摇了摇头，“那么我先走了。圣诞快乐，松本くん。”

“圣诞快乐，樱井さん。”

“哦对了，千万别忘了买礼物。”已经走出办公室的樱井翔突然又折了回来，探进半个身子叮嘱完这才扬长而去。

留下松本润在办公室里哭笑不得。

02.

礼物什么的，怎么可能忘了啊。

松本润叹了口气，拉开了办公桌的抽屉，里面躺着一个小小的精致礼盒。他的手指挑起红色的丝带，打量着这个花了他不少钱的世界名牌。第一次见到的时候，他就坚信那个人和这个是绝配。所以他毫不犹豫地买了下来，却不知道怎么送出去。

“喂。”就在他苦恼的时候手机铃响了，他懒洋洋地接起。

“听你这个语气，你一定没有邀请他一起过节。”

“何止这样，我连礼物都没送。”松本润看了眼周围，确定只有他一个人后，这才继续说道，“平安夜他怎么可能没人约。”

“J，瞧你这点出息，出去别说是我兄弟啊。”

“松润你别理小和，你要是没有别的安排的话，过来和我们一起过节吧！就这么说定了。”相叶雅纪抢过手机盛情邀约，说完就风风火火地挂掉了通话。

松本润又一次露出了哭笑不得的表情，但还是收拾了东西准备去找相叶他们。他犹豫了一下，把礼盒塞进了包里。

带回去吧，留在这里也没什么用。

03.

平安夜的氛围总是美好极了。

无论是商店街的音乐，西餐厅的装饰，还是人们脸上的笑颜，总是很容易让人忘却烦恼，留一下一个温馨的回忆。

但樱井翔总觉得这个节日过得少了点什么。

他买了礼物，约了女伴，订了烛光晚餐，一切水到渠成却让他索然无味。他这样的身份，是不缺女人的。喜欢他的人很多，有些他也有好感，但始终没有想要跟人交往的意愿。

今晚也不例外。

他原本想要趁着节日做点决定，事实是他刻意无视了女伴期盼的眼神和试探的话语，开车把人送回了家。当然他也没有忘记送出礼物，然后不顾她跺着脚大喊“樱井さん是笨蛋”踩着油门就走了。

樱井翔驾着车在街上漫无目的地开着，觉得心情好了很多。他想找个地方喝一杯打发时间，如果运气好的话还能认识点新朋友，比陪着女人看电影什么的有意思多了。自认为是总裁但并不霸道的樱井翔这么想着。

路过一家酒吧的时候他停了下来，反正只是想找个地方喝酒，去哪儿都一样。不过这家店的名字还真的有点眼熟。

等到樱井翔推开大门，他终于想起来在哪里见过这个名字了。

松本润的桌子上有个印着相同字样的马克杯。

04.

松本润一到酒吧就被二宫和也推到了吧台前顶替相叶雅纪调酒。

“喂喂，今天可是平安夜啊。”松本润被他推了一个踉跄。

“是啊，所以那个笨蛋要过生日，只好委屈你了。”二宫和也一脸兄弟就是用来卖的表情。

“你们手下那么多调酒师，为什么是我？！我以为你们喊我来是过节的。”

“因为你闲。放着这么大的餐饮家业不去继承，非要跑去给别人做秘书玩。美其名曰学习先进管理技术，实际还不就是看上人家了。”

“是又怎么样，我乐意。”离开了公司，在熟人面前松本润也放下了平日里的伪装，露出了真正的性格。

“抱歉啊松润，小和今天给我做了一个蛋糕……就一会儿会儿！”相叶雅纪在一边双手合十眨着大眼睛。

松本润无奈，难道还能跟寿星说不可以吗？他看了眼手里的蛋糕，觉得还是自己把它吃了比较实在。他把蛋糕放进了冷柜，脱掉了外套。因为上班时候松本穿的一直是西装，现在解开领口的几颗纽扣，再把袖子卷起到手肘，还挺像回事。

樱井翔走进来的时候，看见的就是这样的景象。

他不会认错。如果是别人还可能，但这个男人和他每天朝夕相处。即使这两个松本润有着截然不同的气质，樱井翔还是一眼就认了出来。那个站在吧台前被人群团团围住的人就是几个小时前还在认真帮他做会议记录的人。

他的好奇心一下子就被勾起了。

“一杯Christmas Punch，谢谢。”

他挤到了吧台前。

05.

松本润彼时正在专心手上的动作，他很久没调酒了，动作难免生疏。好在他人长得帅，嘴角还挂着似有似无的笑容，浑身散发着独特的气质引得无论男女趋之若鹜。

熟悉的嗓音冷不丁地出现在周围，比往常还要低沉了一点，在这片嘈杂的空间里不算明显。松本润一度以为自己听错了，直到他抬起头发现面前坐着的人不知何时换成了他的老板樱井翔。

他的心脏重重地一跳，调酒杯从指尖滑落。松本润顺势换手接住，划过一个漂亮的弧度把酒倒进了酒杯中，插上樱桃推到客人面前，动作一气呵成。

樱井翔和众人一起拍着手，松本润拿过手巾擦了擦手这才倚着吧台向他凑近了几分，“好巧啊，老板。”

“别这样，这里只有樱井翔。”樱井微微一笑，“不请我喝一杯吗？”

难道他还会说不吗？

远处的二宫和也推了推还在和蛋糕奋斗的相叶雅纪，示意他看吧台方向。

“你说真的有那么巧的事情吗？你喊他来，他还真的就碰到了？”

“嘛，谁让我是平安夜生的呢。就当是给松润的圣诞礼物咯。”相叶咂咂嘴，准备去顶替那个明显心思已经不在调酒上的人了。

“给他送什么，给我送礼物还差不多。”二宫一把搂住他，顺势舔掉了相叶嘴角的奶油。

“啊啊，有人看着呢——”

06.

“不跟我说点什么吗？”

“比如？”松本润把两杯调好的酒递给樱井翔，走出来坐在他的身边。

“比如这里，比如调酒。”樱井翔眯起了眼睛，这样的松本润让他有点不适应。他印象里的松本严谨、能干、听话，几乎不会出现这种和他抬杠的情况。但也说不上讨厌，樱井甚至还挺喜欢他这种转变的，毕竟每个人都能有私下里的性格和秘密，“不方便说也没有关系。”

“那倒没有。我和这里的两个老板是大学里的同学，偶尔会过来帮把手。”松本润轻轻敲了敲酒杯，“至于这个，也是以前闲暇时候学的，懂点皮毛而已。”

“我现在相信你真的是松本润了。”

“咳咳——为什么这么说？”松本润一口酒呛在了嗓间。

“一样的谦虚。”樱井翔晃了晃酒杯，略微抿了一口，“明明很出色的啊，润くん。”

“那也比不上樱井さん。”松本润笑着摇了摇头。

在我心里没有人会比你更优秀了。即使是我，也不行。

“我只是有点好奇你怎么会在平安夜来这里，不用陪喜欢的人么？”樱井翔的话语里带着的是他自己都未曾注意到的探究。

“呃……”这个问题着实把松本润问倒了，总不好说我正在陪我喜欢的人吧。

“因为今天正好是我的生日。”就在他飞快思索着措词的时候，相叶雅纪过来救场了，“你一定就是樱井さん了吧？松润经常跟我们提起你，他啊——”

“相叶！”松本润一把捂住相叶雅纪的嘴，拖着这个逐渐恶魔化的天使往一边走去，“我刚刚给你的蛋糕呢在哪儿你快拿出来。”

樱井翔喝着鸡尾酒，一点都没发现他的唇边的笑容有多灿烂。

07.

两杯酒，一个蛋糕。

就这样不知不觉中打发掉了两个多小时，再次抬头时间的时候已经是临近午夜。他们聊了很多，没有涉及一点点工作上的事情，第一次踏入了彼此的私生活。

樱井翔在公司里运筹帷幄，是个霸道总裁。他没想到私底松本润的性格有着不输他的强硬和执着，要是带着这个性格去工作，怕不是个霸道秘书了。

樱井翔的酒量并不差，但总觉得今天变得比以往更容易醉，已经开始胡思乱想起来。可他并没有停下来的意思，倒是松本润拿走了他面前的酒杯，“樱井さん，差不多了吧？”

“我又没醉，再来一杯吧。”面对松本润不赞成的眼神，樱井翔加重了语气，“我是老板听我的。”

“好吧，那老板你想喝点什么？”松本走回了吧台问道。

“马上就是午夜了，想喝点跟圣诞老人有关的东西。”樱井翔用手托着下巴，半眯着眼轻声嘟哝。从松本润这个角度看过去只见他那丰润的红唇在轻轻张阖，他瞬间就有了灵感。

很快，一杯由草莓甜酒、伏特加和香槟调和成的淡红色鸡尾酒被放在了樱井翔的面前。

“好漂亮的酒。它叫什么？”

“Kiss Me Santa.”

08.

也许是那杯酒的名字真的带有奇特的魔力，又或者是松本润眼里太过炽热的情感，等樱井翔反应过来时，他已经在酒店的房间里和松本润吻得难舍难分了。

这不是樱井翔第一次和男人亲吻，毕竟大学时代总有这样那样的恶搞节目。他一直以为自己是个直男，直到此刻他还是这么认定。可他不由自主追逐着松本润的唇，带着淡淡酒味的唇瓣让他沉醉，灵巧的舌尖让他上瘾，恨不得和这个男人融为一体。

他真的醉了。居然想跟他的秘书上床。

就这样迷迷糊糊地被推进了浴室洗澡，又迷迷糊糊地穿着睡袍坐在床上，樱井翔终于清醒了一点。他开始思考自己是怎么从酒吧来到酒店的，又觉得没什么意义。都是成年人了，一夜情对霸道总裁来说就跟家常便饭一样。就算把角色从女性换成松本润，好像也没什么违和感。

毕竟松本润长得好，符合自己审美。

樱井翔转而开始思考如何和一个男人做爱，凭着他仅有的知识他也知道这个是分上下攻受。自认不霸道但是个总裁的樱井很自然地把自己归成了上面那个，而且听说第一次对于另一方很煎熬，他暗自下定决心等下要尽量温柔一点。

“在想什么那么出神？”

樱井翔的思绪被打断，下意识地抬起头，目光就像是被吸引住一样再也离不开。

“隐现肌……”

09.

あぶり出し，就是那种用特殊的药汁在纸上写画，预热才会显现的东西。

樱井翔看见洗完澡的松本润，只披着一件睡袍站在那里，脑海里第一时间蹦出来的就是这个词。松本润的肌肤看起来特别脆弱，因为热水的冲力而显示出了淡淡的红色，还能从半敞的浴袍中隐约可见肌理分明的腹肌。

他没有回答他，仅仅眼神一暗，站起来上前一步就搂住了松本润的腰。如此直白的动作在松本润看来简直如投怀送抱一般，他半惊半喜地按住他的头，手指穿过微湿的发丝，又一次迎上了迫不及待凑上来的唇。

如果说刚才那吻是缠绵，现在这吻就如干柴遇上了烈火，一把点燃了翻腾的欲望。松本润的舌尖掠过樱井的上颚，转过一圈准确地勾住了那条也妄图进攻的小舌。没几下就攻破了看似强硬的防线，肆意扫荡着那片甘美的领地。

樱井翔的注意力全部放在了松本润的肌肉上，手指流连在腹肌一块，像一个钢琴家弹奏着美妙的乐章。但也正因为这样，他一时不察被松本得了手，再想重新夺回主控权已是太晚。他倚着松本的怀抱，紧紧贴着他的胸膛，股间的火热磨蹭着，彼此的浴袍都已失了遮蔽的意义。

他不喜欢这个节奏，樱井翔好看的眉头拧在了一起。做惯了胜者的他本能地觉察到事情正在朝一个他预料之外的方向发展，他后退半步拉开了距离，想要重整旗鼓，却被松本润眼疾手快搂着躺倒了在柔软的床上。

10.

“喂——”

“你是喜欢的吧。”松本润眉眼挑着笃定的弧度，“我的身体。”

“谁、谁说的——”樱井翔不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“那樱井さん为什么要吻我呢？”松本润将那个企图起身的人牢牢压在自己身上，“刚刚我洗澡出来老板可是眼睛都看直了。”

“算你说对了。所以我要上你，明白了吗松本くん。”

“老板、你似乎还没有搞清楚状况……”松本润的手沿着背脊向下，撩开了浴袍的下摆直接探向了樱井翔的股缝，趁着身下之人猛得绷紧了身体时掐了一把饱满的臀肉。

“松本润！”樱井翔咬牙切齿，“我看起来像个受吗？！”

“您真的应该看看自己现在的样子，”松本润仰起头，凑到他的耳边舔着圆润的耳珠，“是有多么诱人。”

“那你也该看看我们现在的姿势，是我压着你！”

“有什么用吗？”松本润不置可否的抿了抿嘴，胯下已经硬得发疼，但他还是不介意再给他的总裁老板最后一次机会，“如果樱井さん真的很介意，那我们不如换一种方式来决定。”

“什么。”樱井翔从鼻腔哼出几声不满。

“既然是圣诞节，而且老板又反复跟我强调了礼物的事情，那就准备礼物的人有权利选择吧。”

“我——”樱井翔咬着唇，被堵得说不出话来，好一会儿才忍不住反驳，“难道你准备了？”

“当然。”松本润一个翻身把人压在身下，“和你绝配的礼物。”

11.

樱井翔发誓他体内一定还有残留的酒精在作祟。

不然他为什么会乖乖地被抓住，双手被浴袍的带子束住系在了床头，只能眼睁睁地看着松本润勾过被他随意丢在一旁的包，从里面摸索出来了那个精致的礼盒。

松本润打开了盒子，拿出那条深红色领带松松垮垮系在了他的脖子处。只要一眼樱井就认出了牌子，但他又不想承认这个礼物真是该死的符合他的审美。

“喜欢吗？”

樱井翔偏过头，拒绝回答。

“我准备了好久，一直想送给你。”松本润也不恼，只是轻轻捏住他的下巴把脸转过来，迫使他看着自己。

又是那股炽热的视线，樱井翔不懂里面的意思，也不知道该做什么回应。他只能使劲挣了挣带子，“喂，把我放开。”

松本润的眼神黯淡了下来，但也收起了调情时候的强硬，解开了他的双手，还揉了揉红印，顺便帮他把脱了一半的浴袍重新穿好。

这些动作再次超出樱井翔的预期，刚刚还在坚持的东西在此刻分崩离析。他啧了一声，把浴袍脱了扔在一旁，向后一靠躺回了床上。

“只有这一次。”

他心软了。

12.

松本润也想不明白樱井翔的转变，但这对他来说就跟圣诞老人的送来的礼物一样让人惊喜。

他在手上倒满了润滑剂，重新俯下身吻住了樱井翔，趁着对方被分散注意力将一个指节送进了那个他梦寐以求的地方。第一次被异物入侵的感觉真实又难耐，樱井翔全身肌肉紧绷，牙齿磕上了松本润的唇。

“别怕，我会轻一点。”松本润无暇顾及的破裂的嘴角，他撩起那根还系在樱井翔脖子上的红领带，覆在他的眼睛上。

被夺去了视线的樱井将注意力全部放在身后那个还在努力做着抵抗的穴口，尤其是松本又把手指送进去了一点，他哑着嗓音拼命摇头，“停下——松本、我让你出去！”

“抱歉，太晚了。”松本润吻着他的鼻尖，用自己的气息安抚着樱井，“放松，等下就好了。”

从一根手指都只能艰难前进到三根手指进出顺利，松本润拿出了他在工作上的百分之一百二耐性，做足了润滑。这段时间对樱井翔而言就是场煎熬，身体的欲望被勾起却无法被满足，疼痛也没有减少太多。他轻喘着，胸膛随着他的呼吸一起一伏，身体都染上了一层诱人的淡粉，和那根红色领带交相辉映。

松本润无法说服自己再继续前戏，狩猎的眼神一闪而过，他拿开了樱井眼上的遮蔽。樱井翔花了几秒来将视线重新对焦，正好看清松本润那带了套的男根正蓄势待发地顶着他的后穴。

“松本润，你要是敢进去——”樱井翔终于有了一丝慌张。

他的话还没说完，滚烫的阴茎就挤了一点进去，脆弱的括约肌被迫张开，疼得他呻吟出声。

“呃啊——你信不信、啊……我——”

“那老板你就把我开了吧。”松本润心疼那个牙齿都在打颤的人，却也无论如何都不可能在此刻停下。他扣住樱井的窄腰，一点点破开那层最后的防线，把整个阴茎都送了进去，“但要等到我们做完再说。”

13.

樱井翔的后面紧致又灼热，像一张贪吃的小嘴不停吮吸着那个孽根，一点都不肯松口。松本润忍了太久，这一下差点没忍住就要当场缴械了。他大口喘着气牢牢抓着逐渐走丢的理智，樱井夹得他太紧了，甚至都有点发疼，恨不得下一秒就能动起来。

不过想归想，他还是咬着牙强忍着燥热的冲动，只因为身下的那人忍得比他辛苦多了。樱井翔死死咬着他的嘴唇，红唇上一圈明显的牙印。松本润急了，连忙把手伸到樱井的嘴边，“咬我。”

樱井翔躲避着他的视线，低头咬住了那根红色领带。

松本润不再坚持，任由樱井守着他的最后一份骄傲，那份让他沉醉的骄傲。

硬铁般的男根一次又一次破开肠肉的层层阻隔，直至最深处碾上那个最要命的点，带给樱井翔的除了疼痛还有深入骨髓的快感。又痛又爽的矛盾感觉充斥了他的全身的每一个细胞。他咬着领带抬着头，随着松本润的撞击前后移动着，嗓子深处偶尔泄出几声满足的呻吟。

从松本润的角度看过去，这个全身只系着一条红领带的男人就是圣诞老人送给他的礼物。他无法在此刻说出自己满腔的爱意，甚至都没有喊出那个朝思暮想的名字。他和他，本质上有太多相像的地方了。

他能做的，也只有等着樱井翔一起攀上欲望的巅峰。在他终于承受不住睡过去时，才于他的眉眼间留下一吻。

14.

松本润醒来的时候身边空无一人，他摸了摸那个还带着一点点余温的地方，长长吁了一口气。

昨夜的一切仿佛就在梦中，他没想到他竟然真的把朝夕相处的老板给上了。他闭上眼，满脑子都是樱井翔难耐的红晕，曼妙的呻吟，不得已的求饶和高潮时的解脱的样子。他就像一个孩子，拆开了层层叠叠的包装，最后得到了想要的东西。

哪怕仅仅拥有一会儿，也是最棒的圣诞礼物了。

松本润坐了起来，看见他精心挑选的礼盒正安静地躺在床头柜上。一起的还留有一张纸，上面写着“还你”。 到最后他都没有收下自己送的礼物。

也许再过一会儿就会收到被辞退的信息了吧？

松本摇了摇头，笑容苦涩。

他打开了礼盒，先是一愣然后就是随之而来的狂喜。里面并不是他想的红色领带，而是一张卡片。行云流水的字迹后面跟着一个姑且认为是生气的表情好了。

「你要是敢比我还晚到公司你就死定了。」

另一边。

樱井翔正在家里揉着屁股骂骂咧咧，手机一震收到了一条新的信息。

「Merry Christmas, 翔さん。」

松本润，谁允许你这么叫自己老板的？！

他很想这么回他，结果手指移过屏幕留下的文字却是截然不同。

「Merry Christmas (￣^￣)」

END


End file.
